Wanted Dead or Alive
by yuni30
Summary: This came to me while listening to my favorite station. The scene at the beginning belongs to Disney as does Silver & Jim. The song belongs to Bon Jovi. Silver's back story on his childhood belongs to me as does Vulcan, the bar tender & the others.


**This songfic was born shortly after my crazed insane inspiration from listening to Bon Jovi play Dead or Alive on my radio. I think it fits the character well, don't you? -goes intop shock at how much I sounded like B.E.N.- o.e Aaaaaaahhhh!**

**S.s.S**

"Stay out of trouble, ye old scalawag," the young sixteen year old said with a smirk to the ursid cyborg, who was making his escape, unknown to the captain.

As the cords holding onto the longboat detached from it, the cyborg replied, "Why Jimbo, lad, when ever have I thought ot'erwise?" He chuckled as he sped off in his longboat away from the R.L.S Legacy.

_It's all the same,_

_Only the names will change._

_Everyday, it seems we're wasting away_

Silver looked back on that memory fondly. He knew Jim would grow up to be a fine lad, indeed. But what he also knew is that in order to be able to continue his pirate life he had to go under cover as someone else. Someone who was dead.

He was also running out of provisions, having the smaller share of money, he could barely afford to get a used and larger boat, let alone a crew. It had been days since the last port or planet he had seen. In fact it had been at least two weeks since he had quickly bought food for his journey at Montressor space port, as far away from the Legacy as possible!

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_I drive all night just to get back home_

Finally another planet came into view. It was one all too familiar. The very place he had grown up, a rough child hood. He didn't like it much, but when you run out of supplies, you have to stop some place. Even though he knew that the local police and civilians had known the ursid to cause trouble and the produce was one of the worst there was. He had to stop, for his last provision, his last peace of bread had been eaten at least six hours ago, meaning that his stomach had some grand protests to take up with him when he got there.

_I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride, _

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted Dead or alive_

He sighed, taking a look from where he was sitting in the long boat. It was also, like him, low on fuel. Sometimes solar energy just wasn't enough to keep a boat going. Not to mention, it was a battered up wreck from a few run ins with the police. "Blast it," He muttered, now wishing he had Jim here to help him with the repairs on his poor little piece of machinery which had put in so much work getting him to the areas he needed to go.

_Sometimes I sleep,_

_Sometimes it's not for days,_

_The people I meet always go their separate ways_

Silver rubbed his eyes, feeling a yawn stretching through his body, making him shiver. He hadn't slept in the last thirty to forty two hours. He was astonished that he hadn't fallen asleep in the long boat during his journey.

He neared the planet Vulcan, hoping that the changes to his body- hence the cybernetic parts- had made him almost unrecognizable to those who had known him. It was highly unlikely, since his face was one to remember.

He thought back to his friends who had come and gone. He counted them all, and noticed that he had never had one really consistent friend throughout his childhood growing up on Vulcan. He really hated that. It was because his parents moved all the time, but sometimes he wondered if his bear like mentality was the cause of it.

_Sometimes you tell the day _

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're alone_

_All you do is think_

Silver docked his long boat at the small port. He walked to the nearest bar, and realized he had been literally up all night, steering his little long boat happily across the galaxy. He walked in the pub and ordered a bottle of beer, beginning to wonder what the day might bring.

Silver knew the bar had people there, but what he also knew was the bar had many a sailor, rarely a local entered here. If someone from Vulcan came in, they would just be there to party. Usually the bar tender didn't care who you were. The guy just wanted you to buy a beer and hand over the money.

"Looks like t'day will be the most fortunate day fer me, I guess," Silver mentioned after taking a sip from his mug, noticing the clover on the cup. That particular bar had a raffle game using the cups. If you got a clover that means you won.

_I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted _

_(wanted) _

_Dead or alive_

_Wanted _

_(wanted) _

_Dead or alive_

He stared into his mug, now empty. He thought of how he would escape if the cops came marching in. He needed a larger boat, but didn't have the funds.

_Ohh alright_

_Ohh_

Three men walked in, eying Silver. The leader was, from what he could tell, half ursid and half human, hence a larger nose than a regular human's, but not as large as the purebred ursid cyborg's. The other to were wolf canids; tough and muscular, meaning they could rough just about anybody up.

The cyborg sensed a tension in the air, knowing someone was being targeted to be fought with.

_Oh I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride _

_I'm wanted _

_(wanted) _

_Dead or alive_

The half ursid knew why they were there. He knew that by this time, there was a bounty on his head. It was certain that he was being targeted by these three men. He stayed silent about this, and waited patiently.

_When I walk these streets_

_A loaded six string on my back_

_I play for keeps _

_'Cause I might make it back_

He looked at his cyborg arm, holding his mug with it still, as if he were asking a friend if they would back him up in the upcoming battle.

The three men downed their beer and got up from their table. "Hey," the leader shouted. "Has anyone here seen an ursid cyborg called 'Long John Silver'?"

Silver got up from his seat at the bar. "Aye, that would be me, lad. Wha' of it," Silver asked angrily, putting on a front to intimidate his opponent. He glared at them, his cyborg eye changing from a pale yellow to a fierce red, according to color code.

_I've been everywhere (Ohh yea)_

_Still I'm standin' tall_

Silver sent a command to his arm through his mind. Thinking the word, "Gun" was all that was needed to pull it off. He readied the pistol in case he had to shoot them all down.

The men stood there, not moving a muscle. "We want you dead, John Silver. The bounty doubles if we take care of you so that _they_ don't," The leader said finally.

Silver shook his head and chuckled sarcastically. "You are dead wrong if yeh t'ink you can kill me. You know what yer up against? A cyborg, an ursid cyborg at tha'. It would bad enough if yeh ran into a regular ursid, but a cyborg..." He aimed his gun at the leader. "Now let t'is ol' cyborg alone or I'll-"

"What? Shoot? Please!" He took out a small bomb from his pocket and pulled the latch. He threw it down at Silver's feet, who moved out of the way just as it exploded.

Silver was infuriated. He lunged toward the leader and grabbed the man by the neck in a choke hold. "Now, yeh best be getting' on yer way before I choke yeh to death," He threatened, violently shaking the mutt of a leader.

When he let go the leader backed off and ran out the door, caterwauling about how he would one day kill him for the humiliation of what had happened just then. Silver didn't care. He knew it was an empty threat

_I've seen A million faces _

_And I've rocked them all_

Silver glowered as they left. He knew how to control his temper, but was in no mood to. At this stage of raggedness, his tired mind jumping at every threat towards him, sparking up his bear like wrath, a wrath that you'd only get from a bear that had been awoken from hibernation a few weeks early.

He grumbled angrily, noting his adventures. He had been to everyplace and had strike fear into the people he saw. The only people- if you count a blob a person-, how ever, he managed not to kill, be feared by, or harm physically was Jim and Morph. The rest feared him as if he was the devil himself.

_'Cause I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride _

_I'm wanted _

_(wanted) _

_Dead or alive_

Silver asked the bar tender if they had any fuel crystals. The bar tender replied, "Yes, I'll give them to you for free as compliment for getting rid of those ruffians!"

Silver arched an eye brow. "They come 'ere often?" The bar tender replied, "Yes. The mutt of an human/ursid leader is Vincent, the two others are Scathe and Burch. They usually come here to drink and usually don't pay the full amount of their bill. If I try to get them to do so, they usually threaten to kill me."

Silver shook his head, chuckling. "Aye, don't take t'em seriously. Their full of empty threats, they are." He set the amount of money he owed down on the bar. The bar tender handed him the crystals and he was off to purchase some more food. He needed to get out of Vulcan before the law decided to catch him.

_I'm a cowboy_

_I got the night on my side_

_And I'm wanted _

_(wanted) _

_Dead or alive_

He now had enough food to last him for a few weeks. He usually hid behind over sized vessels and latched on to them right below the captains quarters when he was sure the captain was asleep. That's when he'd rest. Sometimes he had to sleep on a meteorite and avoid dangerous monsters. Usually his enhanced cyborg hearing would alert him and he would ready himself to escape.

_And I'm right_

_(And I'm right)_

_Dead or alive_

_I still Drive_

_(I still drive)_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Mm dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

He was getting away so far. He sometimes would sell a few things, like his spy glass. He figured the small telescopic contraption wasn't of use since he had a telescopic eye. In fact he wondered why he hadn't gotten rid of the piece of junk since he no longer needed it before the journey to Treasure Planet.

Sometimes he'd steal something of value and sell it in another place, earning more money for his journey. It had been at least a year or so now... He felt free, even as a criminal. Space had that effect on everyone.

He sometimes looked back, to the night after the super nova of Pelusa. He took the speech he gave the cabin boy to heart himself. Sometimes he would tell himself the same speech to keep him out of depression when he had been so low on funds and food, when he felt like he hadn't the gumption to do anything the right way. He just kept at it. He continued with his pirate like life, mentally repeating the speech he gave Jim in his head, behind the gears and brutish nave of himself.

**S.s.S**

**Aha! Yes! It is the best song evar! Ok, fandom over with... **


End file.
